


Finally Safe (For Me To Fall)

by StarryWrites



Series: A Study in Stardust [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Idiots in Love, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Scarif, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryWrites/pseuds/StarryWrites
Summary: Jyn is kind of an idiot when it comes to things like feelings. But long, sleepless nights on Hoth have a way of making a person crave warmth.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: A Study in Stardust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016320
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip to Chapter 3 if you would like to go right to the smut.

By all accounts she shouldn't be alive. 

Jyn contemplated this as she pulled her knees to her chest, wincing only slightly, curling up into a chair in the corner of the medical bay. The oppressive smell of bacta and steady beeps of equipment reminded her that she was very much alive.

A straggling ship had found them on that forsaken beach and stopped long enough for Jyn and Cassian to scramble aboard. There hadn't been enough time to strap into a jump seat before the ship lurched forward, sending them sliding across the slick metal floor. Jyn had braced herself against whatever she could while holding a now unconscious Cassian against her for the remainder of the flight.

As Jyn closed her eyes she could still feel the ship rocking violently, riding each wave of destruction as the planet exploded. Her stomach turned and she opened them again. 

It felt like an eternity ago that the ship touched down on Yavin IV, though in reality it was only hours. Jyn could only remember the events that followed through a dream-like haze. An out of body experience maybe - like someone else was screaming her voice raw calling for a medic and bearing the pain coursing through her body as she half-carried, half-dragged Cassian out of the ship and on to the landing pad. The bruising on her knees and scraped palms knew that it was, in fact, Jyn who hit the stone ground hard as her body gave out. The itchy remnants of tear tracks on her cheeks betrayed the ugly sobs that had escaped when reality hit her.

Mama. Papa. Saw. The Rogue One team. All of them were gone. Except for Cassian. Her last remaining friend and even at that he might not make it. 

She had wanted to run after the medical crew, desperate to stay by his side, but the adrenaline had waned and her beaten body wouldn't allow for anymore. Every time she tried to get up again her knee would give out. The strength to protest escaping her, Jyn allowed herself to be scooped up and carried inside the crumbling ziggurat by a male soldier not much older than herself. A female pilot walked with them, wiping away tears and trying to calm Jyn down as she sobbed out hysterical, incoherent apologies to everyone who had sacrificed for her mission. 

As soon as they reached the med-bay Jyn had no opportunity to get lost further in her thoughts as a droid buzzed around her. She only allowed basic, necessary treatment. Some things - like superficial cuts and bruises - needed to scab over and scar. Jyn needed the reminders. Needed to know she survived. 

Eventually, the pilot who wiped away her tears, Shara something-or-other, Jyn seemed to recall being her name, came back with a set of clean clothes. She would have to thank her later. 

When she was finally released, Jyn didn't actually leave the med-bay. Instead she found her way to Cassian's bedside. He was stable and patched up, but still hadn't regained consciousness. 

And that's where she found herself now. Waiting.

Jyn watched each rhythmic rise and fall of Cassian's chest, mesmerized by the simple act of breathing.  _ Something we almost didn't have the chance to do again.  _

At the thought, her heart tightened and her chest ached. They had just found each other. Forced each other to lower their guards and bare their vulnerabilities. There would be no going back now after what they shared. She never let anyone know her that intimately before. Jyn suspected it was the same for Cassian. 

He could have left her for dead on Jedah. Didn't have to come to her rescue on Eadu. Didn't have to believe what she said. But he did. He showed her trust. Welcomed her home. Then there was that moment in the turbolift. How he held her hand and embraced her on the beach. 

Her father's words from the hologram message rolled in her head. 

_ If you're happy, Jyn… _

Was there such a thing as "happy" in such a war-torn galaxy? 

Jyn regarded Cassian and the tightness in her chest _. _

_ Is this falling in love? Could anyone even love me? Could we be happy together? _

She took several deep breaths and attempted to calm her racing thoughts. Finally, exhaustion took over and she drifted to a restless sleep. 

Behind closed eyes her mind kept replaying the scene at the tower. The man in white firing his blaster. Cassian falling. Every sickening impact. 

She awoke with a start and immediately vomited into the waste bin. The acrid smell of bile was enough to incite another wave of nausea forcing Jyn to hastily push the bin into the hallway with hopes a droid would be by soon. 

A glance at the clock told her she only slept for a couple hours. Jyn groaned, dragging her hand over her face. Her subconscious mind was too restless.

As quietly as she could, Jyn pulled the chair up to the bed. Taking his hand, she pillowed her head on her arms. 

"Cassian, please come back," Jyn whispered over and over and over. A quiet prayer before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

\---

Several days had gone by and Cassian still hadn't regained consciousness. Jyn stayed by his side as much as possible. During the day she would talk to him, telling him about the latest news and scuttlebutt she picked up on in the mess hall. She told him how the junkiest looking ship had arrived carrying the plans they fought so hard to retrieve along with Senator Organa and quite possibly the last (almost) Jedi in existence. 

At night she repeated the ritual of falling asleep holding his hand, head resting on the bed. The rebels seemed to have taken pity on her - no one complained, no one questioned, no one woke her in the mornings.

Even as soldiers manned their battle stations and x-wings screamed into space above Yavin IV, Jyn remained by Cassian's side, hands clasped in front of her clutching the crystal and praying for a rebel victory. Praying the slaughter she led good men to wasn't in vain. 

When the news of the Death Star explosion came roaring through base, Jyn rushed to the doorway, not fully believing the chatter. Only after a passing group of celebrating soldiers verified the news did Jyn turn around. 

Her eyes met Cassian's, now awake and attempting to sit up. 

"Did I miss something?" 

She smiled widely, quickly crossing the floor. "We won this time. They did it. They blew up the Death Star." 

And then she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Relocation from Base One on Yavin IV to Echo Base on Hoth began almost immediately. Between the brief fanfare recognizing the heroes of the battle and the ensuing frenzy of loading up supplies, Jyn officially joined the Alliance. To her chagrin, she had no choice but to allow Mothma to grant her the authority that came with the rank brevet to her on Scarif. 

Jyn felt under-qualified to be in any sort of leadership position but was grateful her task for the moment was only to direct cargo to their respective ship.

She looked forward to leaving behind the awful stench of mildew and rot…until the icy chill of Hoth cut through her like a knife. Jyn had to "borrow" whatever snow gear she could scrounge up from the other women lest she turn into an icicle directing the flow of supplies. 

As the rebels spent the next week setting up operations, Jyn and Cassian danced careful choreography around each other, neither one acknowledging what had transpired between them or how she had immediately run out of the room after kissing him. 

They weren't cleared for active duty yet and spent most of their time in meetings or reviewing endless reports. It kept them busy enough that there wasn't time to talk to each other about feelings. 

For all their efforts to look like just friends, no one was buying it. Their glances across rooms were a bit too needy. Near each other, their hands brushed together a bit too much and for slightly too long. Jyn made friends among the rebels but always found herself drawn back to Cassian like a magnet.

It all came to a bubble one night over dinner. Jyn had zoned out and was staring at Cassian across the room. His back was to her as he talked with a group of new recruits. 

"Jyn, why don't you just tell him how you feel," Shara prompted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jyn retorted hotly, feeling a flush start to rise. 

"You're not fooling anyone, Erso. We've seen enough lovesick looks to know one," added Shara's partner, Kes Dameron. He kissed his wife for emphasis.

The two were more in love with each other than anyone she's ever seen before. It was slightly sickening but Jyn knew she'd been had. 

"I'm calling it a night," Jyn sighed, standing up from the table. As she walked away to bus her tray, Shara called out, teasing her. 

"You can't run away forever Erso!" 

Laying in her bunk that night, Jyn thought about Shara's comment. 

_ I probably should talk to him. We aren't accomplishing anything like this. Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. _

She curled up facing the icy wall, pulling up her blanket and trying to stay warm. 

Her sleep was restless, as usual. When was the last time she slept properly? 

It was always the same nightmares replaying in her mind - Mama at the farmhouse on Lah'mu, Papa on rainy Eadu, the slaughter she bore witness to over the years, and Cassian's brush with death. She was exhausted. 

It's not the first time Jyn has been haunted by ghosts. Over the years she had learned to compartmentalize. Trapping the darkness into a thick metal hatch like the one she hid in years ago. But that hatch had cracked and then been blown wide open since the Alliance found her. The ghosts had nowhere to hide anymore. 

She layed in the dark trying to will herself back to sleep, hoping she didn't wake anyone. The sweat from her terror made her clothes uncomfortably damp and the chill seeped into her bones. For the first time since she was a child, Jyn yearned for Beeny or Stormy or any of the toys Papa would tuck her into bed with. She desperately craved the embrace of her mother. 

Jyn clutched at the kyber hanging around her neck. In need of a good night's rest, she knew what she needed to do. It was risky to be sure, but without risk there is no hope for reward.

Silently, Jyn gathered her blanket, pillow and a couple extra blankets from unoccupied bunks and crept from her shared barracks down to the officer's quarters. She probably didn't really need to put as much effort into sneaking down the hallways as she was. The corridors were empty and still. Nonetheless, Jyn quickly located Cassian's room, sliced into the keypad and slipped through the door. She crouched down and hid in the shadows, holding her breath for a long moment, ensuring she hadn't woken him up. 

Satisfied that he was still asleep, she made a make-shift bed on the floor and curled up hoping sleep would come for her too. 

Jyn awoke in the morning disoriented and far too comfortable. She sat up, blinking blearily. 

_ I fell asleep on the floor. How the kriff did I get in a bed? _

"If you're going to go through the trouble of breaking into my room,  _ querida _ , you might as well use the bed." 

"So you moved me?" It was more statement than question as she stared dumbfounded at Cassian, who was leaning against the door.

"The floor is ice. And you were crying in your sleep. I couldn't leave you down there." 

Jyn fought back the heat threatening to color her face. They may have shared vulnerabilities with each other, but some things were still embarrassing. It would have been one thing if he had left her on the floor, if he hadn't mentioned she was crying. She was supposed to be a soldier, not a scared little girl. The idea of sharing a bed with him made her heart flutter.

"We're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up soon." 

She quickly scrambled out of the bed and followed him out the door, tugging her boots on as she went. 

Jyn made sure to stay several paces behind him on the walk to the mess hall, attempting to seem as oblivious as possible. She could just claim it was coincidental timing.

It worked to only moderate success. 

As Jyn grabbed a tray she caught the eye of Shara and Kes who gave her enthusiastic thumbs up. She shot them a withering look before forcefully dropping questionable food on the tray. 

Desperate to avoid both her friends and Cassian, she quickly found her way to a quiet corner table. The latter sat across from her anyway. 

"You seem on edge." 

"Really. Can't imagine why." Her tone was biting, but her eyes never left the green milk yogurt she was stirring. 

"I won't tell anyone about last night," he said, lowering his voice. "And we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

"Thanks, I guess," she mumbled, reaching for her cup of caff. "I'm just tired." 

"My door is always open."

She raised an eyebrow at him over her cup. 

"This iceball isn't so  _ maldito frío _ when you have someone next to you," he finished. 

She stared at him incredulously for a beat and then returned to her food.  _ Did he just mean what I think he meant?  _

\-- 

The morning briefing lasted well past lunchtime. It took Jyn all she had to not fall asleep listening to General Draven drone on. She found the man to be as boring as he was insufferable. 

Despite her efforts, she must have dozed off at some point. A jab just under her ribs startled her to alertness. The Skywalker kid was sitting next to her and he gave her a look indicating that she was in for it. 

The room was quickly emptying and Draven was standing in front of her now. Displeased as usual. 

"Try to stay awake next time Sergeant Erso," he said, exasperated. He dropped a stack of papers in her lap. "You get to catalogue today's supply drop. By yourself." 

"Yes, sir," she replied, holding back a groan of frustration. 

By the time she finished logging the supplies, showered and made her way back to her bunk it was late. Her roommates were already asleep. Exhausted, she considered joining their ranks - but then she remembered what Cassian said that morning. 

Jyn once more found herself travelling down the hallway to Cassian's room. His door was unlocked this time. He seemed to be asleep already, up against the wall leaving just enough room for her to slip in. So she shucked off her boots and crawled under the blankets. 

They didn't talk about this new routine, just let it happen night after night. Jyn would go to her bunk, wait for everyone to fall asleep and then creep out to his. 

Eventually her few belongings all ended up in his room - usually left in untidy piles on the floor - and she dropped the pretense of going to her bunk altogether, especially since he had an attached 'fresher. 

In the process they found that even on Hoth two fully dressed people in one small bed could get a little too warm. Each night they would forego an additional piece of clothing. First came the jackets, then their shirts and before long they only had their long thermal underwear. 

It was a comfortable routine and Jyn was grateful she wasn't falling asleep in meetings anymore. 

She also suspected most, if not all, of the base knew - probably thanks in no small part to Shara, who informed Jyn of a wager currently in progress about who was going to admit their feelings first: her and Cassian or Leia and Han.

Jyn couldn't deny any longer that Cassian probably shared the same feelings she did. He had welcomed her into his bed, among everything else, after all. 

Sometimes at night she would hear him mumbling in his sleep. It took her a bit to realize it was his native language. Though she took it upon herself to try to learn, she couldn't really understand what he was saying. However, she was pretty sure she caught her name a few times. 

And it wasn't often that she woke first in the morning, but on several of those rare occasions she found herself being the little spork, Cassian holding her close. 

The weight of his arm draped across her waist or the feel of his hand splayed against her hip were comforting, grounding. Jyn let herself believe they were a real couple during those sacred moments. 

She was certain they could be, she just needed the right opportunity to bring it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Spanish is not my first language and I only took two semesters in school over 10 years ago so I'm a bit rusty. My partner (a native Spanish speaker) did help me with translations, but I know there can be some dialect differences. 
> 
> Querida - dear or darling  
> Maldito frio - damn cold


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is shameless smut with side of maybe being a bit too heavy.

Jyn glanced up as she heard the 'fresher door slide open. She knew it was only Cassian but that didn't stop the instinct. 

He was as handsome as ever, clad only in thermal leggings, shirt still in his hand. The tight material left very little to Jyn's imagination. It was a highlight of her day. 

She started to take another bite of the roll she had stolen from the kitchen but was distracted by the thunk of Cassian tripping over the boots and clothing she had left in a heap in the middle of the floor.

" _ ¡Ayyy...vengaaaa! _ Jyn,  _ mi amor _ , you're going to be the death of me. Don't leave your stuff just anywhere!" 

They stared at each other like loth-cats in speeder headlights for a moment, processing. 

"What did you call me?" 

"Your name." He had already rearranged his expression to be cool as a dead star, pushing her stuff out of the way with a socked foot. Jyn saw through the act. 

She stood from the bunk and crossed the room to set her datapad and snack on the desk. "No, no. After that." 

"I said you're going to be the death of me."

Jyn lingered for a moment, hip popped, contemplating her next move. 

"I'm sure you're very good at your job, Captain Cassian Andor, but I'm not some dumb Imp. Your word games don't work on me." Her eyes sparkled with fiery defiance. 

"Word games?" He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and stared back at her. "No no no, Sergeant Erso. I would never do that with you."

"Sure thing, Mr. You're-In-Shock." The words came out slightly too caustic and Jyn cringed internally. Her instincts told her there would be hurt in his eyes if she dared to look. She needed to change the tide quickly. "You know you mumble in your sleep sometimes." 

"Is that so." His voice dripped with feigned curiosity.

"Mhmm. But not in Basic." She began to close the distance between them with what she hoped was a sexy walk. Her bad knee felt a little stiff. "So I started learning Festian in my free time."

" _ Entrometida _ ." The word itself was lost on her limited vocabulary but she could tell he was teasing her, seeing how far she would take this. Something about the way he said it stirred up butterflies in her stomach.

Jyn stopped in front of Cassian, just inches apart. Suddenly she felt like they were back in the turbolift on Scarif. Her heart beat out of control. She was acutely aware she was only in her underwear, even if it was long thermals. Her mind was yelling at her to kiss him already.

She turned her head away shyly to hide the blush coloring her cheeks and reached for him. Tenderly, Jyn brought their clasped hands to rest on her chest. Still not looking at him, she whispered, "Did you mean it?" 

Before he could respond Jyn peeked up through her lashes. "Cassian... _ te amo _ ." 

Her accent was awkward and harsh. Not at all like the smooth velvet that rolled off his tongue. She shifted her feet in embarrassment. 

He chuckled and bent to place a soft kiss on her lips. It was too gentle and over too soon for her liking. As Cassian pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and brought a hand to cradle the nape of her neck. 

"Jyn,  _ querida _ , you have had my whole heart since I watched you fighting on Jedah." 

Their next kiss was a violent clash. They fought for dominance over the other - teeth scraping over lips, tongues curling around each other. His free hand made its way to her lower back, sliding up under her shirt. Jyn gripped his biceps as her legs turned to jelly. Clinging on for dear life, she did her best to walk them backward toward the bunk. A moan escaped from the back of her throat as he bit down hard on her lower lip, sucking and nibbling until it was swollen and bleeding. 

When her the back of her knees hit the bed, Jyn lost her balance and sat down abruptly, breaking the kiss. She looked up at him and giggled, a girlish laughter she hadn't heard in a long time. He smiled back at her, a wide smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

"Are we really doing this, Cassian?" she asked, hands gripping the edge of the mattress, voice full of hope. 

He sat next to her and brought a hand to cup her cheek. "Only if you really want to." 

"Yeah, I do." She turned her head to place a kiss against his palm. 

In a swift motion Cassian tugged Jyn onto his lap, arranging her knees on either side of his hips and pulling her in for another burning kiss. His hands tangled in her bun and struggled to undo the pins holding it in place. They faltered in their work as Jyn found the sensitive pulse point on his neck. She smiled wickedly against his skin with this new information before setting to work. 

Purple marks bloomed under Jyn's lips as she worried love bites on Cassian's throat. Her hands traced over the defined muscles of his chest, his abdomen, his back and she relished the feel of their flex under her touch. Jyn gave his ass a tentative squeeze and took note when she felt his member throb against her. She squeezed again.

Cassian sighed at her touch and then quickly lost patience, ripping the hair tie out of her bun and sending several pins flying. Brunette tresses tumbled across her shoulders. He carded his fingers through them.

"So impatient, Captain Andor," Jyn teased. 

"Mmm...that's not all I want to tear off you Sergeant Erso," he mumbled, nuzzling into her hair. 

"Oh?" She couldn't ignore the dampness of her underwear any longer, instinctively rocking her hips against him.

"First, your shirt." 

He inched the fabric up her back, trying her patience. 

"I thought you wanted to rip it off?" 

"Whose impatient now,  _ querida _ ?" he laughed. Needing no further encouragement, he swiftly pulled the garment over her head and let it drop to the ground. 

Jyn shivered as the air cooled her flushed skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms and her nipples hardened. She pressed her chest to his for warmth and that was nearly her undoing. 

"Cassian. Please," she whispered against his ear, tugging on the waistband of his leggings. There was no restraining her need now. 

She wiggled backwards off his lap, still holding onto his waistband. Cassian followed her lead and together they hastily shimmied each other out of their long underwear and woollen socks before climbing back on the bed. He laid her down gently with kiss as they settled in. 

Cassian knelt on the bed between her legs as she finally lay bare before him. His head was bowed, gaze heavy with desire. Jyn felt like she was burning up under his stare. His hands gently stroked her sides from rib cage to hip and back again, calloused fingertips dancing over pale skin marked by the scars of old wounds. Unnerved by just how vulnerable she was, she looked away and moved her arms to cover her chest. Cassian gently took her wrists and pinned one to the bed near her head. The other he brought to his lips, placing a careful kiss on a shiny patch of skin - a memory of her time in binders on Wobani. 

The feathery kisses trailed up her arm and over her shoulder until she could feel his breath on her ear. Cassian's accent was thicker than usual as he whispered, "Don't hide,  _ corazón _ . You're beautiful." 

A shiver ran up her spine even though her body felt like it was on fire. 

"Cass…" his name died on Jyn's lips, coherent thought having left her. So she crushed her mouth to his and tangled her free hand in his hair, hoping her actions spoke loud enough. 

He clearly got the message. His hand found her breast, kneading it softly. Jyn whined as his thumb brushed over the pert nipple. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, unsure if that was a good noise or a bad noise. 

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes," came her breathless reply. 

"Then would it be alright if I did...this?" Cassian shifted lower and brought his lips to her other breast, kissing along the bottom of the soft flesh before taking the rosy peak into his mouth. 

"Kriff. Yes!"

As his tongue danced over her sensitive flesh, she was too distracted to notice his clever hand sliding lower - over her hip, down to her knee and back up again - until he brushed against the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. A low moan caught in the back of her throat when a finger slid through her slick folds to circle her clit slowly. Jyn arched her back as he picked up the pace. When his digit slowed again she circled her hips begging for more.

Cassian released her breast with a wet pop. "Enjoying yourself, Jyn?"

"By the Force, Cass. I...you're...mhnnngg." 

Her babbling was cut off when he slipped a finger inside. She writhed under his touch as he set an agonizingly slow pace. 

He shifted to lay down next to her, smearing a trail of precum along her thigh. 

Feeling his need against her, she reached down to take his cock in her hand. Her fingers traced invisible patterns up the shaft before circling around him in a firm grip and pumping hard and fast. 

His thumb found its way to her clit and he slipped a second finger inside. He crooked the digits as his hand rocked against her.

She slowed her movements to match the rhythm of his fingers and every so often her thumb would catch a bead of moisture, making him gasp softly as she rubbed it over the tip. 

His mouth found its way back to her breast, sucking on a rosy nipple. Every time he moaned it sent electricity through her veins. 

As he brought her closer to the edge, her head swam with pleasure. She could no longer keep up with her task, hand falling away to grip his hip.

Cassian whispered kisses against her skin, urging her on to completion. Her toes were already curling into the sheets. She bit down on her hand to stifle a moan.

Jyn grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand to stop moving and allowing her to come down from her high. 

"Everything okay?"

She nodded, eyes closed and the back of her hand resting on her forehead. 

When she finally released her grip he withdrew his fingers slowly. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and making a mess of her thighs.

"Jyn, look at me."

She shifted her gaze just slightly to comply with Cassian's request.

He held his hand up, fingers glistening with her slick. Jyn couldn't look away as he brought them to his mouth and put on a show of licking them clean. His dark eyes hinted at an almost primal, wild need. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Even though she had just orgasmed her desire was quickly building again. 

"Cass...I need...I need…"

"What do you need?"

"I need you. In me." 

"But I'm not done having fun yet," he chuckled darkly. 

"Nnnnhh... you're... infuriating," Jyn panted as Cassian trailed kisses from the valley of her breasts to her navel and lower. Her heart raced as he settled between her thighs and she felt his breath pass over her core. 

Almost without warning he licked a slow stripe through her already tender folds. She cried out, crossing her arms over her eyes, as his tongue flicked her clit. 

He set an even rhythm fucking her with his tongue and every so often would switch to sucking her sensitive bundle of nerves. Cassian had to grip Jyn's hips with bruising strength to keep her still as she wiggled and writhed and dug her heels into his shoulder blades trying to urge him on. Lewd moans that she tried so hard to contain previously now fell freely from her lips. Her pale skin was covered in a splotchy, burning flush.

Desperate for more, she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Jyn glanced down, intent on a snarky remark about picking up the pace. She swallowed her words back as she watched him eat her out with an expression of pure bliss. How could she interrupt him when he was so clearly enjoying himself?

She took back her earlier thoughts. This was the most erotic thing she's ever experienced.

Cassian must have sensed her staring because he glanced up, giving her puppy eyes. 

Jyn threw her head back, vaguely wondering how often he had occasion to do things like this in his line of work. She would have gladly told him any secret he wanted to know. 

The only thing she could share at this moment, however, was the sound of her crying out his name as she peaked for a second time. 

Every nerve was on fire and her whole body trembled as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I've never had anyone go down on me before," Jyn sighed, gripping his biceps to help pull him back up.

He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

"Their loss," he smiled against her lips before continuing to pepper kisses down her neck. 

"Their loss? What about me," Jyn whined. "Kriffing hell, Cassian. That's my new favorite thing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He nipped playfully at her collarbone as he pressed his still hard length against her hip. "But can you cum for me one more time?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice," she laughed lightly. 

Cassian propped himself up to look her in the eye. 

"You always have a choice, Jyn. We can stop whenever you want." 

Jyn smiled, holding his face in her hands and brushing her thumbs against his stubbly jaw. "You sweet, serious man." 

She pulled him down for a tender kiss. They melted against each other, no longer taking part in the furious, bruising fight from earlier. The urgency was still there but they moved slower, more gentle. 

"I want to make love to you, Cassian," she whispered into his ear. "So fuck me with your cock already." 

"Jyn…," he breathed as she rolled her hips against him for emphasis. She could hear the need dripping off his voice. 

Her hand slipped between them, guiding him to her center. He thrust into her slowly, working his way inside her inch by inch. Every movement sent a shockwave through her body - Jyn bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying out. 

It had been a long time since she last had sex with someone. Even longer since she had anything close to a relationship. In recent years it was only quick, rough meetings because at times that was the simplest way to get something she - or rather, something Tanith or Liana - needed. Jyn was overwhelmed, unprepared for how sensitive she would be after such intense foreplay. Or how heavy the emotional weight of coming together with a lover would actually be. Her hands pressed into his lower back.

Once fully sheathed, Cassian softly kissed her nose, her cheek, down her jaw to her mouth until she finally relaxed with a small sigh against his lips. She rolled her hips letting him know she was okay.

They moved against each other in small, slow thrusts paired with languid kisses. Jyn could tell he was holding back, being too gentle with her. 

"More. Please," she begged. 

He complied, picking up speed. "Better?"

"Mmm...much." 

Jyn wrapped a leg around him to pull herself closer. She dug a heel into his ass and raked her nails along his back, spurring him on further. 

Cassian worked lovebites on her shoulder as she writhed below him, endlessly begging him for more, harder, deeper. 

Their rhythm grew erratic and they fell out of sync. Both of them were getting too close to the edge. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Jyn punctuated her words by tapping his shoulder. "Switch with me."

He gave her a quizzical look but complied, letting her flip them over. 

Sitting astride him, Jyn wasted no time getting back to business. She pinned his hands above his head and arched her back gracefully as she slid on to him. 

Jyn had second thoughts about her hold on him, deciding it seemed too captive. She moved her hands down his arms, letting him relax slightly, opting instead to rest her weight on his biceps. 

Her eyes sparkled with newly found mischief as she alternated between quick shallow thrusts that left her breathless and long, slow strokes that pulled rough moans from his throat. Jyn enjoyed the feeling of being in control.

Cassian tried to move against her, but Jyn was having none of it.

"I don't think so," she chastised him. "I'm in charge right now. Be good and stay still for me." 

"Jyn, please." It was his turn to beg. His arms flexed against her grip, more for show than anything. They both knew he could over-power her if he wanted to. 

She ignored his plea in favor of closing her eyes and rocking against him, quietly thrilled at the prospect that he liked it when she dominated him. Jyn's movements were unhurried, savoring the feeling. He gave up the struggle and relaxed under her touch.

When she opened her eyes again, Jyn met his gaze.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like the whole galaxy begins and ends with me."

"Maybe it does." 

Jyn shook her head before collapsing onto his chest, trembling arms no longer able to support her. She tried to keep moving against him with the help of his hands on her waist, but quickly lost control of the situation. Cassian rolled them over so Jyn was on her back again.

He crushed their lips together and when she broke away gasping for air, he thrust into her hard and swift. A hand gripped the back of her thigh as he rested his weight on the opposite forearm. Jyn looped her arms around Cassian in an attempt to steady herself against his punishing pace. 

"I've never met a woman as troublesome as you, Jyn Erso," he struggled to grunt out between harsh thrusts. 

"You like it though," she trailed off into a high-pitched whine. 

Their voices tangled together like their bodies, a mix of growling moans and sharp, breathy cries that punctuated every movement. Jyn struggled to hold on to him, desperate for more, fingers clawing at his back.

"Cass, I'm so- I'm so close," she gasped into the crook of his neck. "Come on. I want you to cum with me." 

Cassian lost all control at those words. His already harsh thrusts became even more furious, hand leaving her thigh to hold her waist closer. Jyn wrapped her legs around him again, forcing him even deeper. Her nails bit tiny, bloody crescents into the valley between his shoulder blades. Their bodies moved in unison, meeting each other thrust for thrust. 

He slammed his hips down hard and his cock hit a spot deep inside her, sending Jyn over the edge. She let out a strangled gasp as her body tensed.  He followed after with a final thrust and a gravelly moan, stilling inside her as they both rode the waves of orgasm. They relaxed after a long moment, breathing heavily.

Laying on top of her, he mumbled barely audible words against her clavicle.  _ "Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar."  _

Jyn placed a kiss on his forehead and played with the dark locks of his hair, content to lay there like that forever. In the yellow lamplight they were just two lovers, lost in their own bliss. Nothing else mattered or existed. She didn't want to ruin the feeling of him laying breathlessly against her breast with words of her own. 

Their sweaty skin stuck together as Cassian carefully moved off her. Jyn turned to lay on her stomach. She propped herself up on an elbow, resting her head against a fist and smiled at him. 

"Stars, Jyn. You're incredible," he breathed reverently, reaching to tuck a damp piece of hair behind her ear. 

She dropped down and buried her face in her hands. "No, you are. I don't deserve you."

Cassian chuckled at her embarrassment and stroked her hair.

"Hey Cassian?"

"Hmm?"

"M'getting cold."

"You're closest." 

Jyn grumbled as she half-shimmied, half-flopped the short distance to the edge of the bed, refusing to get up. Reaching over, her arm flailed until she found the pile of clothes and flung it on top of them. 

Warmth finally in reach, she dressed herself with haste. Cassian moved much slower, more deliberately. Jyn suspected he tweaked his back at some point. 

Before he could protest, she sat behind him and slowly ran her thumbs down his spine, pressing deeply. Reaching the base, Jyn's nimble fingers began to work at the muscles in his lower back, massaging out the tension. 

Cassian flinched in obvious pain. " _ ¡Carajo! _ Jyn, what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and let me take care of you, stupid nerfherder. You didn't have to get hurt on my account."

She wasn't sure if she meant during sex or at the data tower. Maybe both. Regardless, she was thankful he didn't press the issue further and only directed her hands to where they were most needed. He returned the favor as she worked, pulling her bad leg around and rubbing her knee.

When she was satisfied that her job was done, Jyn let her hands rest and kissed the places where her nails had left jagged tears across his skin during their lovemaking. A wave of shame washed over her as she helped him pull his shirt on. Jyn pressed her forehead against his back. How could she have let herself loose so much control that she hurt this precious man who had taken such care with her?

"Cassian...are you sure you want me even though I'm damaged goods?" 

" _ Dios mio _ . What kind of question is that?" He turned around and kissed her brow sweetly before pulling her back down to the bed. She curled into his side immediately, resting her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're not any more damaged than I am. And I wouldn't have you any other way." 

Jyn hummed and traced her fingertips over his chest. She wanted to make him promise he would never leave her, but the soldier in her knew neither one of them could make such a lofty promise. Moments like this would have to do.

They laid tangled together in silence broken only by the sound of their breathing. As Jyn hovered on the precipice of sleep she heard Cassian whisper:

"I'll always come home to you, my beautiful girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> ¡Ayyy...vengaaaa! - Oh, come on! (exasperation)  
> Mi Amor - my love  
> Entrometida - nosy girl, snoop  
> Te Amo - I love you  
> Querida - dear, darling  
> Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar. - I love you more than you can imagine.  
> ¡Carajo! - Damn, but stronger (more like fuck)  
> Dios mio - my god (as in "my god, you're an idiot")

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can listen to the Spotify playlist I created while writing here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AzaKD6uyB539qqsLOSbxy


End file.
